During construction of facilities, e.g., commercial buildings, residential dwellings, and manufacturing facilities, among others, it is often necessary to pull electrical wire through a length of conduit. In some instances the length of conduit and amount of electrical wire to be pulled can be substantial, thus requiring a large pulling force to be applied to pull the wire through the conduit. To this end a device is needed for applying appropriate force in an appropriate manner to enable pulling of electrical wire through conduit, particularly where the quantity of electrical wire to be pulled is substantial.